


Rollercoaster. (such a breathtaking feeling)

by hyuninly



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 10/10, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Hyunjin, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hyunjeong, I Tried, Jeongin - Freeform, M/M, Shy Jeongin, THE EFFORT, confident hyunjin, first met, hyunin, hyunjin, hyunjin tryin to hit jeongin up, hyunjin works part time, theyre cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuninly/pseuds/hyuninly
Summary: “But do you remember the lost kid I told you about before?”“I met him again. He’s cute.”





	Rollercoaster. (such a breathtaking feeling)

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i write but its hyunin! hyunin is so cute... please... enjoy... i guess...... i tried writing after so many years.
> 
> sotd: kim chungha’s rollercoaster.

The weather is dark and gloomy outside while Jeongin is running down the hallway while holding onto the school map. He sighs as he looks at the time on his wrist, realising that it has already been half time of the first subject for the day. He is angry at himself for being so intimidated earlier to ask for directions while everyone is around before the bell rang. He thought he could figure it out on himself. The fact that it is his first day and the school is so huge makes him more frustrated. 

Jeongin walks towards the stairs placed at the corner of the hallway. He abruptly stops by the window to look outside, noticing the clouds start pouring tears down. No foot steps, no figures, no one is here to help him. He wonders how can the hallway be so quiet, even though it’s not recess but a few people walking here and there sounds more realistic. He lets out a deep sigh with both hands balled up, wishing for miracle to happen before he drags himself to the stairs but his instinct brings him to the toilet instead. As if his wish just been granted, he did find someone there. A tall and well-built figure, standing there in the middle of toilet, shirtless with only his school pants on and a soaked white t-shirt as well as tracksuit in his hands.

Surprised by the sudden appearance of the other, Jeongin yells, rather not too loud, and he takes a few steps back while raising his fists in a defence mode. The latter raises his index, gesturing to Jeongin to keep quiet. “Shh, don’t make any noises. The classes are still running.” He hangs the wet t-shirt on one of the cabin door and tracksuit on another door before he proceeds to putting on his school shirt, completely ignoring Jeongin who is still staring. His lips form a small simper as he sees through the corner of his eyes, Jeongin is frozen. Jeongin is already lost in his own thoughts as his eyes busy scanning the latter.

'He's wow...' the first thing came out on his mind after seeing the latter closely. He found out that his name is Hwang Hyunjin from the name tag hanging on his blazer and he is definitely a senior. 

Finishing his last touch on his make over in front of the mirror, Hyunjin slightly messes his hair up before moving towards Jeongin and snaps his fingers in front of the boy, drawing him out of his thoughts. 

"Hey."

“Don’t come close.” Jeongin’s voice firm as he frowns, the school map in his grip crumpled slightly.

"It's not like I'm gonna do anything to you. Cute." Hyunjin shrugs slightly at the response thrown at him before hanging his backpack over his shoulder and walking out of the room. He leisurely climbs up the stairs as he noticed the latter is following him close with little steps and just before he decided to completely disappear from the other's sight, Hyunjin mumbles softly under his breath.

“You look like one of the new kids, are you okay?”

Jeongin raises the map in his hands to Hyunjin, his index pointing on his class' position. Hyunjin takes a few steps down and points toward the block opposite of them.

“Third level, second room from the left stairs.”

Jeongin turns around to see the mentioned directions and he sighs in relief, nodding to the instruction given. A minute of silence after memorising the directions and Jeongin snaps his head back towards the other but he is gone. Jeongin assumes he must be late for class too, seeing that he was all soaked, he probably ran through the rain, not that Jeongin cares though. Jeongin jogs fast toward the mentioned block before his second class starts with a loud sigh. 

That’s how Jeongin’s first day at school started. ‘A whole mess,’ he thought.

 

* * *

 

The days of his first week at high school went by like a normal student would go through, new lessons and tons of homework, Jeongin isn’t complaining at all. Longing for someone to pamper him, Jeongin has decided to visit his lovely grandmother after school. He asks for permission from his parents to visit his grandmother’s house which is located not far from his school. That Friday, after school, Jeongin doesn’t walk to the bus stop as usual but instead he turns to the left, walking down the road. 

“Grandma, I’m here!” Jeongin knocks onto the door in excitement after few minutes of walking. The door opens up, revealing his grandmother standing there with a smile. She welcomes him in to pass time. Back then, Jeongin was unable to travel by himself as his mother considers him too young, even when the house isn’t a distance away. One year sure does make a huge difference. Time flies quick with endless conversations and Jeongin enjoys his grandmother’s companion the most as she understands him the best.

Jeongin gets up from his seat, whining as he refuses to go home though his grandmother told him to go before the sunset. He walks to the door, putting on his shoes and he turns around to wrap both arms around his grandmother for a loose and warm hug.

She bids him goodbye before shutting the door close, leaving the grinning Jeongin alone outside. He makes his way back to the bus stop, fast steps and just before he arrived at the bus stop, his eyes caught something interesting. “Yum, convenience store.” 

Jeongin’s feet quick heading towards the store and to the fridge side, hand grabbing a small bottle of strawberry milk with a soft smile drawn across his face. He goes to the counter and takes a snack with him before placing them down. Jeongin stands in front of the counter, silence as he sees the cashier is somehow sleeping. He feels bad to wake him up but Jeongin really needs to go home with his strawberry milk. He rings the bell provided there but the cashier doesn’t even flinch. He tries it again and receives the same results.

Jeongin reaches his hand outward and shakes the other’s arm hard. “Hey, wake up. I need to pay.”

The latter’s body sprung up in surprise at the touch as he welcomes whoever in. Jeongin with his doe-eyed look on, tightly pursing his lips together, trying his best to swallow in laughter. The cashier apologises repeatedly as his hands fast scanning the bar codes, he doesn’t waste any time to even look at his customer. As he hands the plastic bag with milk and snack towards Jeongin, they both raise brows. 

“Oh? You. That kid who stared at me while I'm changing.” After a few minutes of silly antics, they finally recognised each other. Jeongin receives the plastic bag as his face flushed.

“H-HEY. I wasn't staring... I was thinking on how to ask you the directions, okay. Why would I stare at you, Hwang Hyunjin person.’’ Jeongin mumbles, fingers fiddling with the plastic bag and that caused a simper to form on the other’s face, it is rather a playful one.

“You knew my name?”

“I-It’s on your name tag.” He stutters. Hyunjin looks down at the name tag on his working shirt and frowns slightly. 

The frown on his face got Jeongin thinking if Hyunjin is disappointed in him for awhile but he can’t blame him when they didn’t greet each other properly before. Mostly, Jeongin’s eyes and mind are completely captivated by Hyunjin’s good look. A solid reason as to why Jeongin can’t remember anything else about the latter.

“I... I have to go. I’ll see you when I see you, Hyunjin?” Jeongin’s voice soft and he smiles when Hyunjin added hyung immediately after his sentence.

“Yeah, so see you again...?” Hyunjin raises a brow, implying for Jeongin to let him know his name.

“Jeongin!”

“See you around then, Jeongin.”

They part from each other after the short conversation and Jeongin sips onto his strawberry milk happily in the bus that evening while thinking about him. He doesn’t know anything about the latter but his name yet he can make Jeongin’s heart all flowery just from a short conversation and a smile of his.

 

* * *

 

Hyunjin slides the back door open and casually walks toward his seat at the back of the classroom. 

“Hwang Hyunjin, late again! 30 minutes more until the class end.” The teacher shouted as she smacks her ruler on the teacher’s table multiple times. Hyunjin stands up and he places his palm on his stomach, feigning a pain expression.

“I wasn’t late, I was in toilet. I didn’t carry my bag in with me just now and already have my bag and book with me here.” He stealthily reaches for Jisung’s sling bag which is hanging on the side of his chair and raises it up along with any book in it. His playful grin is returned with eyes roll from his teacher and he knows she is done with his tricks. 

The class continues like nothing happened and as soon as the bell rings to end the first subject, Hyunjin returns Jisung’s bag before running to the back door to get his bag that he left there. “Sorry, Jisung. Used your bag just now. It should be honoured to be touched by me.”

“Bullshit. Nice trick though.” Jisung scoffs and they both laugh. As they’re waiting for the second subject to start, Jisung pulls his chair to sit closer to Hyunjin and keep talking about his life as Hyunjin is checking his media socials, jumping from one to another. When Jisung mentioned about work then something popped up on his mind. 

“Oh shit, Jisung.” Hyunjin looks over to Jisung and hitting him right on thigh with his fist, resulting the latter to jolt in pain. 

“OH GOD. What the hell, Hwang Hyunjin!” 

Jisung eases the pain by rubbing his palm on the spot as Hyunjin laughs at the other’s misery. After settling down from laughing, Hyunjin's memory recalls back on the incident happened at his workplace. A smile plastered across his face and he brings a hand up to brush his bangs to the front, keeping his excitement to himself. “But do you remember the lost kid I told you about before, Jisung-ie?”

Jisung nods in return and quickly moves his chair back to place as the next teacher comes in. Hyunjin glances at the teacher in front and whispers, loud enough for the latter to hear. “I met him again. He’s cute.”

Jisung places a hand on his chest and let out a vomiting noise, which earned a yell from their teacher. 

“I’m sorry!” Jisung bows as he apologises, turning his head to the side and mouthed a curse word to Hyunjin who keeps laughing at him.

 

* * *

 

The bell rings again indicating it is recess time. 

Just like other students, both Hyunjin and Jisung walking to the cafeteria to get their food and usually the first comer will get a better part of any kind of food. Jisung keeps telling Hyunjin to be fast but Hyunjin doesn’t really care. From far he sees a line of people queuing for food and Hyunjin just walks straight to the first person in queue. “Hey, can I have my food first? I have something to do later.” 

Complaints heard here and there but as soon as he look at them, they’re quiet. With that, he gets off easily from the long queue. Jisung at the back takes the chance to follow Hyunjin and gets his food after him. 

“Thought you’re queuing just now, short.” Hyunjin snickers as he takes along his juice and skips to the table far from others with Jisung following behind. Jisung stretches his leg long enough to land a light tap on Hyunjin’s bottom in return at the nickname given to him. Hyunjin places his food tray down as his eyes squinting to the other end of cafeteria. The face is familiar somehow and Hyunjin decided to eat with the latter, leaving Jisung alone.

“You stay here, Jisung. I need to talk to someone.”

“Who...” Jisung frowns at the thought of him eating alone as he is holding his apple. He doesn’t want to feel lonely, at least, though he doesn’t have a significant other just yet. A friend would be enough.

“My baby crush.” Hyunjin sticks his tongue out and carries his tray with him, away from Jisung. As he is getting closer toward the mentioned table, his heart is beating in delight for no reasons. 

“Jeongin-ie?”

The latter looks up from his bread while munching on a piece of it, cheeks all puffed up. Hyunjin smiles at how cute he looks and takes the seat in front of him. “I can sit here, right?”

“Yes, you can, Hyunjin hyung...!”

“Why are you eating alone?” Hyunjin starts the conversation and Jeongin answers once. He asks more questions and the boy answers them. Hyunjin finished his food but he doesn’t realised that when his whole system is just focusing on Jeongin’s voice, his smile and his words. None for the food, none for the surrounding, none for the others. His attention is all on Jeongin.

Hyunjin loves how Jeongin is slowly opening up to him and they aren’t as awkward as before. The lost kid he met before was very shy and didn’t even want to talk. The same lost kid he is seeing right now can already smile even though it’s just their third meeting. He doesn’t know why but he wants to keep seeing Jeongin.

Hyunjin pats his pockets and he lets out a sigh. “Oh, can I borrow your phone? I need to call my phone. I can’t find it anywhere.”

As soon as Jeongin hands him the phone, he dials his number and someone is on the line. 

“Hello? Handsome Jisung here.” 

Hyunjin breathes into the mic and whispers softly. “Asshead.”

He quickly hangs up and returns back the phone to Jeongin. He knew his phone is with Jisung, he left it there with him so he could get Jeongin's number, indirectly. Right then the bell rings again, the fourth subject starts and all students scampered out of the cafeteria.

“Thank you and also... Jeongin-ie, can I meet you again? Later or whenever. Hang out together maybe?” Hyunjin takes all of his courage to ask that to the boy whom he just met. Cutting the queue isn’t as nerve wrecking as asking someone to meet again, he figured.

Jeongin nods with a soft smile formed on his lips, cheeks rosy and eyes glistening under the light.

“Yes! I want to.” Hyunjin’s heart dropped at that pretty smile and he gets on his feet, picking up the leftovers and his tray to throw it away. Before both of them part ways again to their respective classes, Hyunjin leans in close to Jeongin’s side and speaks softly.

“I’ll call you, Jeongin-ie. Wait for it, yeah.”

Little did he knows, Jeongin’s heart is a firework, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope its good enough to be called fanfic?? thanks for reading buddy! (and my bunbun if youre reading this) also there’s part two maybe... coming soon...


End file.
